User talk:Triskelle3/3
It's Not What You Think Read what happened on TurtleShroom's talk page. Then we can discuss. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Please come back Triskelle. This Wiki's Not the Same Without You Speeddasher People Attacking Oilers Fan... AND This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! Okay, so from what I've heard is that Oilers Fan took Jesus' name in vain. After that, several Christian belivers attacked him because he did so, and you, in anger at the attacks, quit. Okay, all right. Here's what I have to say. In the Christian Religion, there are certain things outlined in the Bible that should not be done. Among them, "do not take the Lord's Name in Vain". Now, Oilers Fan apparently did so, and he was onslaughted by offended Belivers. ---- As a Chistian myself, I understand why they were offended (I would be too). HOWEVER, we should have banned him instead of breaking the User Policy and sending him hate mail. It was wrong what they did to him. that's what we have banning for. ---- WE ALL OWE YOU AN APOLOGY. ---- Triskelle, on behalf of the CPFW and all its users, DON'T QUIT! We need your brilliance to keep this wiki alive! What are we without your brilliance?! When PogoPunk left, he deleted all of his awesome articles, but then he restored them after realizing how much we missed them. Triskelle, do not quit! PLEASE! This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! We need our Co-Webmaster, we miss you already, we miss your edits! We all want you back and never intended to upset you! Please, return to us with your articles and incredible knowledge and writing skills! Please, come back! We are all VERY SORRY FOR OFFENDING YOU! Triskelle, please! Please, please come back! WE NEED YOU HERE! On the Shout Box, people have said this wiki will FALL with you gone! Please, return! Come back, we are all so very sorry! I'll delete the comments right away, just PLEASE COME BACK! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Furthermore, Oilers still violated the COC by swearing. We classified "bonk" as a profane word for you, Triskelle, and we count all swear words in any culture as COC-Violating! Surely using the Lord's name in vain must be counted as well? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Please Return Now that the Crisis is resolved, will you please return, Triskelle? This wiki has a large hole in it without your awesomeness. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Please..... Please return Triskelle or atleast restore your articles. This wiki needs you, and now that PogoPunk is gone we need you even more. This wiki's not the same without you. Speeddasher Really. I Know How Annoying These Messages Are, But... Please come back. Please. I know that I am being very annoying, interfearing with your decision, but please. If I may be cliched, This Wiki Needs You! I know that bad stuff happened, but you need to return. Please. I recon that, if nothing else, the kind of person who made you quit will go ´Oh, yea. He left. He was wrong and he knew it.´ Please, come back. Please.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 17:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Aha. I now know why you quit. I see. It was wrong what hapened and you were right to fight it, I think I might have been able to stop it as everyone knoes that I protest to everything remotely wrong but they would have had to look at in a different light at least. Please come back. You have won against them. They have mostly admitted there wrongness but I am having to fight the rest on my own now. Please!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Quitting Actually, I said I will remove my articles if someone or something forces me to quit. If I quit because of natural reasons, such as not enjoying CP anymore, I will leave my articles here as a token of thanks. However, I understand that you were forced to quit due to Crisis I, so I will respect your desicion to remove your articles. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Pie War Can you please atleast leave the Shadow Amulet? This wiki will fall apart if there's no Darktan. Speeddasher Quitting? for real...... Is this like the eight time you quit. PS I quit a long time ago how come nobody gave me a This Wiki's Not the Same Without You :( I feel so unloved. Thanks for hurting my fellings, all of you. That's right I'm talking to you Austin8310! Now I think i'll just go sit in a corner and sulk. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 22:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) WE NEED YOU BACK! This is a little long, but it would mean a lot to me for you to read the whole thing. ---- I read that odd paragraph on your user page, but I can't decipher what it means. I took an assumption that the Happyface Messenger did something evil towards you, but I can't make out anything in it. It's almost as if you wrote the message in code. If he did anything to you, I'll go and make sure he never does so again. ---- I can't express how much we need you back. We also can not express how sorry we are for offending you in Crisis I and how we behaved toward Oiler Fan's action. We should NOT have attacked him as we did, and we are all fully aware of that now. Furthermore, without your articles, the wiki has decreased in activity. This is the first time all day I came on to the CP''FW, because it's not ''nearly as fun without the Pie War, Freezeland, and all of those fantastic things you gifted to us. We miss you dearly and all want you back. If HF was speaking "on behalf of the wiki", he was not truly. You can see the . That's the majority of our most active users. We all know what we did was wrong, we all want you back, and we all love your articles. Triskelle, the This Wiki's Not the Same Without You post isn't just a thing we use to honor those who left, it's a statement of how much we miss you and anyone else who recieves a link to it. We all need you, we all want you, and by gravy, you're a darn good Webmaster. Your neutrality has seen us through many a problem, your lawsuit defeneses have been firm and strong regardless of whether you were on my side or not, and your Finwe Image is LOL adorable. I can't even begin to describe all you've given us on this database, and how much we want you back is so much more. ---- *Is there anything keeping you from coming back? *Are there things you want us to do to make you return? *Are there any unforgiven mistakes, grievences, or anything that you want us to take care of? *Is a particular user ticking you off? ---- If you really don't want to return, can we at least keep your articles as a memorial to your awesomeness? I'd rather have you back then have just your articles, since you made them and make more, and considering that you've done so well on all of the articles you've typed at. You makle this wiki a better place, Triskelle. This Wiki isn't Not the Same without you, it's close to Nothing without you. We need you back. We WANT you back. I can't think of any user here who wants you gone. We all miss you, we ALL want you back. I really don't care what that so-called "Messenger" wants. I don't even understand your cryptic message itself, I just want you back. How many times to we need to tell you we are sorry for the way we treated Oiler Fan? How many times do we need to tell you how important, fun, and beneficial your articles are to the core stability to the wiki? How many times do we need to tell you that you are an incredible writer, a literary genius, and a mighty fine image editor as well? Where would we be without Freezeland? Without the Elemental Elements. What is EFF without Frys Chalet? Who else can The Kernel yell at? What can fill the gigantic history void that exists without the HPC and Khanzem? What is the continent's power without swimming pool water being fueled into crystals? Where is the fun in the Pie War without the Brilliance, or without your character's triumphant return or Substituiary Locomotion? The fashion world lost nifty headgear and fancy coats. Mayor McFlapp lost a friend in your character. I lost a mustached villain. The USA lost about a third of its past. Tails, Speeddasher and a huge portion of this database lost an epic Pie War. Antarctica lost a nation. This Wiki lost a genius. We all miss you; we all expressed our sympathy when the terrorist thing happened, we were all excited when you edited any of our articles (you make them ALL better), we were always thrilled to see what idea you would cook up next (Finwe was on the way when Crisis I happened). We link to your characters and places, lands and reigons, a lot of this wiki depends on Freezeland and its history. We miss the High Penguins, we long for the Orange Juice and Khanzem, we want to see how the HPs conqured Smackler, and we miss reading your articles. I laughed out loud, literally, when I read your Threat to Human Society article, and I loved to read your characters fancy speeches. ALL of your articles were bound to be featured someday, and your character was going to make many more an appearence. Your legacy can't be erased with a mere delete function, all of your articles still live on in our imaginations. We all anticipate your return. I was planning to coronate you as the De jure Webmaster like I did Explorer (even though you officially held the title anyway), and we all accepted you as our site leader with little to no objection. We are currently lacking a new Webmaster, and are also lacking another person to fill your shoes. I could never run a website like you can. Under my hand, many users left, I was pronounced a Dictator (and embraced the title), there were THREE Wiki Crisis on the other database, and way to many problems blown out of proportion because I overreacted. I still feel guilty over Operation Chicken Noodle Soup. I wish it had never happened. Kwiksilver posted something involving hamburgers on his user page. I haven't read it as of posting this message, but I sure will by the time this is said and done. As per my nature, I'm writing a long rant again. It means a lot if you read the whole thing. We need you more now than ever. Activity is down, and I am actually more present on the old CPW than here because it isn't nearly as happy with all of those red links. We lost so many HQA articles when you left, and our article total plummeted. We'd probably have 1500 with your awesomeness. Your activity is rivaled only by Explorer, and you two are tied really close. The USA owes so much to Freezeland that they're practically symbiotic. Without Freezeland and the HPs, USA would never have existed. The High Penguin Confederacy was of HUGE importance in the history, as was Khanzem, which you lent so much to. Without your writings, we are not nearly as good as we were. We miss your brilliance, can't you see? Your depriving us of your awesomeness. Without you, it's just not the same! It's not as fun! We all want you back! Please return! Bring back your brilliance, your articles, you! Please, we miss you and we all want to see you once more! We can all assure you to issue warnings when people use words that others may be offended by! We'll pay close heed to do so! We'll all be sure to acknowledge the language barrier! In fact, we'll even write a NEW POLOCY if we have to! What will it take? We all need you... please Triskelle, come back. Your wiki needs you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 23:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Please... I haven't even restored your work... ---- TS is so totally right. Do you know what is happening in the Bureau of Fiction right now? Without your articles, the Fourth Wall servers are crashing. The universe is about to blow up, everyone is about to get sucked into a void, half the space-time continum doesn't exist, and Mayor McFlapp has surrendered to stress and passed out. Okay, enough fiction. Let's get the facts. First of all, read Kwiksilver's burger analogy on his user page. It will give you an idea of why the wiki needs you. Second of all, ditto to TurtleShroom. Our wiki will crash and burn without you, and seeing all those redlinks and missing information just about does it for me. Burger-analogy-wise, people will stop visitng this wiki because a third of its information is gone. You've deprived us of our best stories, keystone articles, and cool concepts. We've also lost a good friend and user. Third of all, stand up to those dumb Happyface "messengers". Do me favor, please? Tell Happyface and his messenger that they stink, make Mabel look like a saint, are cowardly bullies, ampersanded jerks, and can stay out of your face. Furthermore, tell them that if they show their scrawny little faces here the slightest, I will give them UBER-PWNage to the highest order, with three Banhammers on the side. They have no right to insult you, or interfere with this situation. Please come back, Triskelle. This wiki is in desperate need of you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- QFT TS, and Explorer. Please come back Triskelle. Without you the burger won't be complete, and we'll not only loose an awsome editor, but an awsome friend. Also, if you leave we loose one of the best articles in CPFW History (a.k.a The Great Darktonian Pie War). We were nearly finished with it, and we had an amazing ending planned out for it and now it gets deleted. Please note that I'm not blaming you, or anyone in particular, but it's a very needed article. Another thing that will fall apart if you leave is the history of Antarctica. Not only will we loose the Khanzem era, but also the High Penguin Confederacy, The Two Trees, The Simarils, and probably most importantly the Amulets. Without the Amulets there's no Darktan, and with no Darktan then I can pretty much guess this Wiki will loose alot of users befoer this month is over. Please note I am not blaming anyone. Plus who cares what Happyface's messangers say? People kept calling TS and careless dictator on the CPW and he didn't quit. If they tell you that you're a bad webmaster, then they are seriously out of their minds. So all I ask Triskelle is please come back, or atleast restore your articles? Without you then this wiki will fall apart. As said by many others, This Wiki's Not The Same Without You. Speeddasher Paying Respect Your great mind with your articles pwn man. Everyone is gonna be telling you the same thing I'm saying, and I betcha no one gives a rats about that newb messanger. Heck, look @ what your articles accomplished. You had the most pwnage influence someone could achieve on a wiki. Even a few people are quitting since you are, and that's what I call respect. It's not just the articles, its your awesomeness. If you can joke with me about beer and such, you automatically pwn in my books. You're like the voice of reason. People listen to what you have to say. Sure, people make mistakes, but that's being human. Unless that human is a little newb, most of us learn from our mistakes, attempt to fix it, then move on. Despite what everyone is sayin', the main guy whos gonna make you stay or quit is you. If you come back, I'll respect that. If you don't, I'll respect that as well. Bugzy 04:51, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!!!!! Thank you so much for restoring the articles. Speeddasher Thanks Trisk! I will restore Foldy to it's original shape (since it has changed dramatically when you were gone!) ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 05:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Massive thank you, Triskelle. you don't believe how much I love your awsome articles. --The Leader 07:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Trisk!!!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 08:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) RE: I owe Haiku an Apology (and Infinite Timelines) We all figured that out about the time I left. He wasn't a hacker, and I will go and apologize to him. In other news, so Aang has brothers in the Avatar fanon wiki? Hmm, that's new, but nifty. Still, that's not how this wiki works. I still don't understand what Infinite Timelines mean, and the USA Only court house debate was ruled as a yes because we thought it meant that people wanted to write about other nations and CP island itself. If we knew it meant two CPs existing as one CP in two alternate universes that come in contact with each other in one universe, it would have been vetoed. Most of us can't wrap our heads around that. I still don't understand the Infinitie Timelines; I probably never will. No matter how it works, I OWE HAIKU AN APOLOGY, and I will do so after saving. Anyway, Explorer pretty much said it. First come, first serve, unless you can add on to it (and you can). Theoretically, CP has a huge blank areas to add onto. The REAL CP is still creating more and more rooms. Haiku could easily make anew room, town, or even Nation (like The Leader did) on CP, adjacent to CP, ect. Plus, just because Antarctica is filled with countries doesn't mean we can't add more! I plan on splitting Pengolia in two, to East and West Pengolia and set a USSR parody into motion. East is Penghis Khan's (and a state), West is a new, sovereign nation who seceeded from Pengolia under some USSR themed villain. It may be a N. Korea parody if I change my mind... Anyway, in short, I owe Haiku a HUGE apology. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, Haiku is just viewing the situation wrongly. Just like TS said, Club Penguin Island has an unlimited amount of servers, so Haiku could have made whatever he wanted on a singular server, instead of implementing timelines. Techincally, the server thing just about wraps up the Infinite Timelines debate. Most cities here are ired, so they can have online expansions like CP. For a full explanation of servers, see the USA Only case and scroll down. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ben message on TS's page I read about what you said about Ben on TS's page; Tell Ben that if he's seriously going to send a bunch of vandals to CPW/CPFW, I'll be contacting a few "acquaintances" of mine. They'd hack him like no tomorrow. I'll also be reporting his power abuse to wikia shortly, and I'm going to take that log of yours with me for proof. Bugzy 02:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) bros b4 hose (ha I said a legit version, so I'm safe) I left a little message on his trash wikia known as Weird World in the shoutbox as well. You need any help, contact me ;) Bugzy 02:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) got a little fad I'll make; from now on, everyone is to call ben Spanky. look @ weird world wiki shoutbox for the jist of the joke. Bugzy 03:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry for FAOTW Your entry, the "Great Darktonian Pie War" in the FAOTW had been rejected, due to the face that you have inserted more than one entry. For this case, you are allowed two entries. Sorry for this and thank you for your co-operation. Sincerly, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:55, 3 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Infobox User No problem. Best Known for is to put in the articles that people know you for. I am well-known for Penguin-Naters & the United Nations. Leader of is to put the country, state, city you rule (if you rule one anyway :D). -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 14:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Dia Dhuit! Dia Dhuit, mo chara! Conas ata tu? Boggards23 15:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sin achar ab ea istigh ag na seacht dteampall an raibh... Boggards23 16:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Caithfidh me píosa ag na sceness a dhul. Boggards23 16:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Tá sí caillthe ceart go leor... Boggards23 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Irish; use it in schools. offices, should be Ireland's only language. Don't worry about English- it's increasingly useless as England, N. America plummet into debt. My Da works in a call centre as ye know, the two main global languages of future are Chinese and German- low debt/high-tech, German a Euro hub. (With Japanese, Spanish, Hindi in a 2nd group.) So Ireland could have Irish as main language, and German for inter-European use- less cost, much more useful! Boggards23 16:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Barry's gold? Boggards23 16:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Right on, my Grandma has been drinking that brown gold for over sixty years and she's barely slept a night in years... Boggards23 16:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, your's is caffine free. I forgot your insomnia. That's no fun. Boggards23 16:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ireland is the only country where tea is considered manly. LOL Surprisingly, Ireland drinks more tea than alchohal. Boggards23 16:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Dia Dhuit. Tá mé ag dul go dtí an Gaeltacht ar an 18ú Bealtaine. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 07:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) The People vs Ben The People vs Ben - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus You're back? Yay! I just returned from my holiday to find that '''you're back! Hurray!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC)